Entre las sombras
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: Él solo quería algo de calor y desde que la convirtió no lo sentía. Hasta que llegó ella y le ofreció algo de calidez a cambio de otra cosa. ¿Qué cosas dejarías atrás solo para olvidarlo? Edward/Leah. Contiene Lemmon. Regalo de NAvidad para Yimi Kes.


_¡Hola! Yo otra vez acá molestándolos con un nuevo fic de Crepúsculo. Un Edward/Leah, especial de Navidad para Yimi ^^. ¡Feliz Navidad! Ojala te guste tu fic que tanto esfuerzo me costó y por el cual no dormí xD. Bueno fangirls, nos vemos más abajito :)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de este mundo me pertenece, esto obra de la Meyer. Esto solo tiene el fin de entretenerme y entretenerlos a ustedes, mis ávidos/as lectores/as._

_**Recomendación musical: **__How can I not love you? __De la película de Anna y el Rey. __**No**__ empiecen la historia con la canción, más adelante en la historia habrá una nota de la autora (N/A) Donde les dirá que la pongan. Es necesario que la escuchen hasta el final del fic, así que pongan la opción repetir en el reproductor._

_______________________________________

"_**Entre las sombras.**__"_

_Por:_

_Roses' Rain Spell_

_______________________________________

Una semana, muchos cambios. Sus ojos, su sonrojo, su torpeza, su voz… ella. No era la persona de la que se había enamorado. Era solo una eterna usurpadora, que le había arrebatado a su pequeña humana, tan frágil, cálida y hermosa a su vista, por una fría, y hermosa a la vista de todos. Bella lo observaba desde un sofá cercano al de él. Apartó la vista y una sonrisa triste apareció en su perfecto rostro, antes ella no lograba mirarlo a los ojos, se sonrojaba y a los pocos segundos apartaba su vista. Esa no era su Bella y aunque quisiera y deseara con todo su ser, ella no volvería.

Trató de distraer su mente y dirigió su vista al decorado de la sala: Alice se había sobrepasado con el decorado. Las paredes y los marcos de las puertas y ventanas estaban llenos de guirnaldas de colores rojo y verde. Enroscados a las guirnaldas se encontraban pequeñas luces, de varios colores, que se encendían y apagaban en un determinado período de tiempo. Pequeñas figuras de Santa Claus y sus renos (Edward reía al verlos, definitivamente Alice se había emocionado con la festividad), casitas de jengibre, muñecos de nieve y bastoncitos de caramelo. Por último, en el rincón de la sala donde solía estar el piano de cola de Edward, se alzaba la figura de un enorme pino, decorado con colores vivos y muy llamativos. Su base estaba llena de regalos de distintos tamaños y colores, cada uno con una tarjeta blanca.

Estuvieron decorando la casa durante casi una hora, ya que a Alice no le gustaba como quedaba la sala, las fiestas la emocionaban demasiado y él sospechaba que era porque no recordaba las de ella como humana. Observó a su familia y le recordó a lo que Bella solía decir cuando era humana: _"tu familia parece sacada de una revista de modelos, incluso cuando vuelven de cazar"._ Y era verdad usaban trajes de gala y vestidos costosos que nunca más usarían en sus vidas.

El timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la manada había arribado a la mansión. Edward estaba seguro de que todos los chuchos estaban allí por la culpa de Jacob que, para desgracia del vampiro, se había imprimado de su hija y nada los separaba. Creo que lo peor de todo eso es que Bella estaba feliz por aquello. Algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Por qué le emocionaba el hecho de que su hija estaba atada a un licántropo sin que ella lo eligiera?

Los invitados comenzaron a pasar y saludar con gestos a nuestra familia, menos el chucho líder que saludó con mucha efusividad a su esposa e hija. El olor del ambiente no se soportaba, si no fuera por el hecho de que Edward era casi indestructible, ya estaría muerto en el piso de la sala por asfixia. Sonrió ante tal ocurrencia.

Cada uno de los presentes se fue aproximando a la gran mesa del comedor y se sentó en el asiento que les correspondía. Edward se sentó entre medio de Bella y Rosalie. La mesa estaba dividida en dos partes: por un lado vampiros y por otro lobos. Estos últimos devoraban su comida como si la vida se les fuera en ello, pero había una excepción: Leah. Ella era la excepción a todas las reglas, sobre lobos, que conocía. Ésta comía con extremada calma y lentitud, no comía más de lo que su plato permitía y no repetía bocados. Pudo observar como por un momento, su rostro se crispaba, haciéndola parecer perturbada o preocupada, no podía distinguir. Vio como en su mente se formaban imágenes de ella y Sam en una navidad no tan lejana, donde estaban juntos y felices. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, detuvo el movimiento de sus cubiertos, los dejó sobre la mesa y comenzó a estrujar la servilleta sobre su regazo. Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y desapareció en la comisura de sus labios. Su mano se movió con mucha agilidad y borró todo rastro de tristeza de su rostro mientras volvía a adquirir una posición imperturbable. Se había prometido no dejarse derribar por los recuerdos de Sam, pero no podía cumplir su promesa, no lo controlaba. ¿Cómo se hace para olvidarse de la persona que se encarga de hacer que tu corazón siga latiendo?

La chica sintió como alguien la observaba, levantó su cabeza y lo vio. El menor de los Cullen la miraba directamente a los ojos. Su mirada era hipnotizante y sus ojos dorados imposibles de ignorar. Comprendió lo que hacía: leía su mente. Le dijo a través de pensamientos, para no levantar sospechas de nadie ni preguntas iracundas, que la dejara en paz.

Edward dirigió su vista hacia otro lado al instante, mientras su mente divagaba en torno a Leah. Ella sufría más que cualquiera de los presentes y nunca lo demostraba, la única que tenía razones verdaderas para estar allí: estar lejos de Sam y todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

La gente de a su alrededor comenzó a levantarse de la mesa, levantando platos, vasos y cubiertos a la cocina. Los imitó y comenzó a ayudar. Lo más probable era que tiraran todos esos platos ya que ellos no lo usaban.

-Has estado muy pensativo durante la cena, cariño. – sintió como Bella se acercaba hacia él.

-Mmm... Puede ser… - miró la cara de incredulidad que ella había puesto y sonrió, después de todo no estaba tan distinta a lo que había sido. Solo había que buscar esos trozos de humanidad que ella aún conservaba. O eso él esperaba. – Sólo recordaba, o trataba de hacerlo, mi última Navidad como humano. – mintió.

No se pudo resistir y en un arrebato de descontrol la abrazó. Seguía siendo diferente, era como si dos rocas se abrazaran o tuvieran algo de contacto. Era una muestra de amor fría, casi sin sentimientos. La abrazó más fuerte, desesperado por algo de calor. Ocultó su cara en el hueco libre que se hallaba en entre su cuello y hombro. Nada, seguía sin sentir nada. Bella lo abrazaba y trazaba, con sus uñas, garabatos en su nuca. Se quedaron en esa posición durante varios minutos. Seguramente ella no entendía nada, pero igual estaba a su lado sin moverse, sin preguntar. Escuchó como la puerta se abría, pero no se oían pasos de alguien que entrara o saliera del lugar en el que estaban. Fue deshaciendo el abrazo y observó a la persona que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta.

-Lo siento. Ya me voy. – Era la voz de Leah. Se estaba apunto de ir cuando la voz de Bella la alcanzó.

-No hay problema. – Se giró hacia Edward y lo besó apasionadamente. Lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa en los ojos – Me iré a ayudar a Esme.

Dicho eso desapareció por la puerta en la que hace minutos estaba la quileute. Estaba de espaldas a él, pero pudo ver los movimientos que su espalda hacia, escuchó sus sollozos y se sintió fatal. Acudieron a su mente más imágenes de ella y Sam: besándose en la playa, bajo un muérdago, en el linde de un bosque, en un auto, en la casa de los Clearwather, apoyados en un árbol y en varios sitios más. Luego las escenas empezaron a subir de tono, el vampiro hizo un movimiento brusco de cabeza y alejó de su mente los pensamientos de Leah. Se dirigió a la sala, peor antes dirigió su mirada hacia la morena, ella lo miraba con su cara llena de lágrimas, sus labios hinchados y los ojos rojos, parecía una súplica, alguien que la ayude, tan solo con su mirada. Se fue con los demás lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentía mal por dentro, una gran angustia que nacía de los más profundo de su pecho. Se sentó en un sofá individual de la sala y esperó.

_23:45 hs._

Faltaban quince minutos para Navidad. Vio ingresar a Leah a la sala con una mirada sombría y triste. Se removió en su asiento y miró hacia otro lado. Bella se encontraba sentada en su apoya brazos y jugaba con Nessie y Jacob. Seth conversaba con Embry y Quil en el sofá que se encontraba en frente de él. Logró escuchar un fragmento de la conversación: la reserva. Giro su cabeza hacia su izquierda y pudo ver a todos los miembros de la familia Cullen. Los más alejados de él eran Carlisle y Esme. Ellos solo se abrazaban, no se decían nada y a la vez se decían todo, no con sus palabras, pero si con sus actos.

Luego le seguían Emmett y Rosalie. Su hermano la tenía abrazada de la cintura, posesivamente, mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Rosalie se reía discretamente. No había que ser adivino para saber lo que hablaban. Edward sonrió de lado.

En el sofá contiguo se sentaban Alice y Jasper, con una postura muy parecida a la de sus _padres_. Ambos abrazados mirando a la lejanía. Le llamaba realmente la atención la manera en la cual ellos convivían. Tan cerca físicamente y sentimentalmente, pero tan lejos mentalmente. Ninguno de ellos pensaba en el otro en ese momento.

Por último estaba Leah, enfrente de él, con la vista clavada en el suelo y todo su cabello tapándole el rostro. Se notaba que ella era la única, además de Jacob, que agradecía estar ahí. No quería estar en la reserva viendo como se amaban Sam y su prima, ni como todos estaban imprimados de alguien y ella no. No quería ver todo lo que ella no tenía y tanto ansiaba…

_23:57_

De pronto nadie hablaba, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo. Sólo se oía el reír de su hija frente a las cosquillas de Jacob y el maldito _tic-tac_ del reloj de pie. Lo observó de nuevo.

_23:59_

Sintió como Bella se giraba en su lugar y con una mano le acariciaba la barbilla. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese simple contacto, pero en su mente no veía a Bella, veía a Leah, con una sonrisa radiante, mirándolo solo a él. Abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó del sofá. Todos se le quedaron observando y su esposa se paró al lado de él se le acercó a su oído.

-¿Pasa al….

No pudo terminar la frase ya que el reloj de pie comenzó a sonar anunciando las doce en punto de la noche. Los demás presentes alzaron sus copas y brindaron entre ellos. Bella lo agarró de la barbilla y lo besó, lentamente como solían hacer cuando era humana. Sintió a Nessie reclamarles algo de atención y se separaron. Ella se encargó de agarrar en brazos a su pequeña hija, mientras él se daba la vuelta buscando a la quileute. Dio varias vueltas sobre si mismo y estirando el cuello, pero definitivamente no la veía por allí cerca. Los presentes se acercaron al árbol de Navidad mientras yo me escabullía escaleras arriba, donde creí ver a Leah pasar.

Recorrí el largo pasillo abriendo y cerrando las puertas de los dormitorios, pero no había nada.

Llegó al final y vio la última puerta que le quedaba por revisar: la del balcón, debía estar ahí. Se acercó lentamente a la puerta tratando de pensar en que decirle cuando llegara al lado de la chica. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y allí la vio, asomada a la baranda, con su copa en la mano, brindando contra el aire. Ella lo llenaba de paz, no entendía como lo lograba.

_**N/A: pongan la canción ahora ^^**_

Se acercó a la chica y chocó su copa contra la de ella, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-Feliz Navidad Leah.

-¿Qué haces aquí chupasangre?

-¡Euh! Yo no te estoy poniendo sobrenombres.

-¿Qué haces aquí _Edward_?

-Te vine a felicitar por Navidad, creí que era obvio. – Sonrió de lado.

-No entiendo el por qué. Ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra y no te caigo bien…

-Espera un minuto, no te confundas. Tú si me caes bien. ¿Quién te dijo lo contrario?

-A nadie le caigo bien, abre los ojos chupasangre.

-La que debe abrir los ojos eres tú, _Leah._ Tú eres la que se cierra frente al mundo y no dejas que nadie te ayude. Te encierras en tu burbuja y no dejas que nadie entre.

-¿Quién me puede ayudar a mí? ¿El gran superhéroe Edward Cullen, que se encarga de rescatar a damiselas en peligro? ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que vivo día a día! ¡Lo que es vivir al lado de la persona que amas viendo como él se le lanza a otra! ¿Sabes lo que estar tan cerca de una persona y a la vez tan lejos? – cada vez bajaba más la voz, convirtiéndose en susurros cada vez más imperceptibles. No sabía por qué, pero le hacia bien descargarse con alguien.

-Pero siempre hay una solución… - se fue acercando a ella, lentamente.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Y en su mente, Edward, vio como vivía ella. Tan cerca de Sam, mientras ella se besaba con Emily, en frente de ella. Sin ninguna consideración. Como él la abandonó, todo lo que ella sufrió, las noches que ellos pasaron, lo felices que eran…

-¡Basta! Basta… - Cayó de rodillas al piso con los ojos vidriosos. – Por favor, detente.

-¿A…ahora en…tien…des? ¿Ves lo que yo vivo cada día? ¿Lo humillada que una se siente? ¿Acaso sabes lo que es ver en tu mente las noches en las que ellos dos se revuelcan en la cama? ¿¡Sabes lo que es tratar de soportar eso!? No… claro que no lo sabes… - lágrimas caían de sus ojos y ella no trató de detenerlas en ningún momento.

Leah agachó la cabeza y él escucho sus sollozos. Se levantó del piso y se acercó a ella, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos, tratando de darle fuerzas. Se sintió bien, indescriptible. La calidez de su cuerpo lo extasiaba, quería más y eso lo desesperaba. Tomó su barbilla y alzó su cabeza, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Esos ojos negros, como el cielo que se alzaba sobre ellos, lo volvían loco. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, mientras sentía las delicadas manos de ella sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos un momento, una gran satisfacción creció en su pecho y eso le comenzaba a gustar. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los rozó, el pelo de su nuca se erizó y nada de eso lo ponía mal. Se sentía feliz, extasiado, pleno. Junto sus labios con los de ella y se quedó por segundos así, pero sintió como la chica de a poco entreabría sus labios y profundizaron el beso. Su lengua penetró en su boca, sintió un escalofrío proveniente de ella. Eso solo lo invitaba a continuar, colocó una mano en su nuca y la otra en su cintura, que de a poco comenzó a bajar hacia su muslo y la mantuvo allí. Leah acarició, por de bajo de la camisa, el pecho frío de Edward, sintió una ola de placer recorrerla. Sintió como é la elevaba en el aire, enredó sus piernas en su cadera y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Vio como se mordía el labio para no emitir sonido alguno. Sonrió de lado, ese vampiro ocultaba demasiadas cosas.

Le arrancó la camisa y apreció el paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos. Recorrió con su lengua cada parte del tronco de él, y allí escucho un pequeño ruido proveniente de los labios del chupasangre. Lo silencio con un beso más apasionado que los anteriores. Su mano fría recorrió la espalda de la chica, se detuvo en el cierre del vestido y comenzó a bajarlo. La prenda cayó al suelo de piedra, sin hacer ruido. El vampiro no supo cuando fue, pero su pantalón reposaba tranquilo al lado del vestido de la quileute. Recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo de Leah, llenándose de calor. Jugueteó con uno de sus senos, pero la tela que los cubría le molestaba en su travesía. Hizo lo mismo que con el vestido y lo arrojó al piso. Recorrió con su lengua cada parte de sus tersos senos y escuchando los pequeños gemidos de ella. Ya no se resistía, la despojó de la única prenda que le quedaba y con un leve movimiento de sus manos, abrió sus piernas. Se introdujo en ella, lentamente, acompañado de suaves movimientos de cadera, que se volvieron más rápidos y desesperados. Leah mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, no podía dejar que los descubrieran. Pero eso fue un error.

Por el labio de la quileute se escurría un hilo de sangre. Edward se detuvo en su tarea y la observó. Sus instintos lo obligaban, no lo podía resistir y ella no hacía nada por detenerlo. Lamió su sangre, y lo volvió loco. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir una ola de espasmos. No podía hacerlo, no _quería_ hacerlo.

-Hazlo.

-No… n-no lo…haré. Puedo controlarlo…

Alzó su cabeza y lo besó por última vez. Su labio estaba lleno de sangre, Edward no se resistió y mordió su cuello. Un grito salió de los labios de Leah. Ella estaba muerta en sus brazos. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y comenzó a golpear el suelo, dejando pequeños hoyos en este. La puerta se abrió y parada mirando la escena estaba Bella.

-Edward… ¿Qué hiciste? – su voz era un murmullo.

-Yo…yo no quería Bella… Ella me lo pidió… Vi en su mente como lo ansiaba… Yo no quise, ¡Te lo juro!

Bella se le acercaba y en su cara se veía la decepción. No soportaría estar al lado de su familia viendo en sus ojos y mentes su traición. Tomó su ropa y se fue corriendo de allí. Saltó del balcón hacia el jardín de abajo y corrió. Corrió como nunca lo había hecho, tratando de que el viento se llevara la culpa. Atravesó ciudades, bosques y praderas. Llegó a una playa y observó las aguas pacíficas del océano. Supo lo que haría. Se tiro al agua y comenzó a nadar, lo más rápido que había hecho en su vida. En su mente revivió cada hermoso momento que pasó junto a su esposa, junto a su familia. Nadó durante horas, hasta que llegó a una ciudad, llena de edificios y gente que caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Hombre ¿Está bien? – Una voz a la lejanía le hablaba.

-¿Qué ciudad es esta?

-Francia.

-Gracias.

Comenzó a correr, deteniéndose cada vez que veía mucha gente concentrada en algún lugar.

Iba a ser difícil entrar a la ciudad, ya que la única vía de acceso a Volterra era una carretera. Sí, el iba con los Vulturis. Decidió correr entre los autos, pero no había tantos como él hubiese creído. Al entrar a la ciudad observó la poca gente que allí transcurría. Debería esperar allí hasta el amanecer. Se dirigió hacia la torre del reloj y allí se tiró a esperar.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. No se quería echar atrás, ya estaba a unas pocas horas de su final. Se dedicó a recordar, por última vez todo lo que había vivido esos años. El Sol salía desde el horizonte, lo observó hasta que llegó hasta su cenit y solo en ese momento se levantó. Salió de las sombras y comenzó a avanzar, mientras sentía que su piel se cristalizaba. Algo húmedo caía por su mejilla: estaba llorando. Después de tantos años pudo llorar y no lo reprimió, dejó que las lágrimas inundaran su cara.

La gente se acercaba a ver ese hermoso espectáculo, sorprendiéndose de tal magnificencia.

-Te advertimos la última vez de esto, pagarás caro tu atrevimiento, _Cullen._

-No pienso detenerlos. – Edward se giró hacia ellos. – esta vez no hay nada que logré detenerme.

Edward desplegó sus brazos formando una cruz con su cuerpo. Sintió como algo se abalanzaba hacia él lo tomaba por el brazo y se lo llevaba de nuevo a las sombras. Lo desgarraron miembro por miembro, salvajemente y sin piedad. Gritaba con ahínco, como si haciendo aquello, lograría hacer el dolor más leve. La imagen de Bella y su hija acudieron a su mente, pero la de Leah le daba más esperanza. Dejaron los restos de su cuerpo juntos y los incendiaron. El lugar se lleno de un humo de color extraño, pero hermoso. Ese fue su fin, sus últimos pensamientos se dirigieron a Leah. Y allí el viento arrastró las cenizas de Edward, hacia el callejón, _siempre entre sombras._

______________________

_¡Feliz Navidad atrasada Yimi! Ojala la hayas pasado genial como vos te lo mereces. Que ese viejo gordo avaro te haya dejado muchos regalos bajo el arbolito. Y si no lo hizo avísame que arreglamos cuentas con ese xD_

_Me alegra mucho haberte conocido, sos una personita muy especial para mi y espero un día irme para allá y maltratarte un buen rato. Gracias por escuchar (o leer) mis ocurrencias y apoyarme cuando estoy depre, por pasarme los iconitos de la cebollita. Me alegra haberme tomado esas 10 margaritas en las Vegas. Y vamos a denunciar a (?) por corrompernos!! Sii y después lo defendemos con uñas y dientes. En fin, __**Te quiero mucho Yimi!**__ Gracias por todo!_

_Y a vos si es que leíste la historia te invito a dejar un review. Sigue el camino!_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**Roses' Rain Spell.**


End file.
